Completion
by Glambertxxx
Summary: A short little 800 word drabble short fic of Kradam. Can't say much about it without giving it away, but I can guarentee it will warm your heart.


This is my first iPod shuffle drabble challenge type thing.

Bear with me, it s probably going to turn out awful, I've never written a drabble before. I am literally just putting my iPod on shuffle and writing the very first thing that comes to mind on the first song that comes on shuffle.

They are all Kradam, obviously. Haha. I'm gunna try to do at least one every day, or ever other day. I hope you enjoy them.

Lol this drabble turned out pretty long, haha SEE I TOLD YAL IM NOT GOOD WITH DRABBLES! This is about 800 words. I'll try to make the next few drabbles shorter.

**Title: Completion**

**Rating: PG-13, for lots of fluff and VERY minimal sexual talk**

**-------**

_"I got a feeling that tonight s gunna be a good night" The Black Eyed Peas_

Kris sat in Adam's lap, his feet resting against the pillows of the couch, his arms wrapped around the older mans neck. Leaning in, Kris claimed Adam's lips with his own, their mouths moving together in perfect unison. Adam smiled from inside the kiss and began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kris pulled back smiling at Adam, running his fingers through the bottom of the glam rockers black shaggy hair.

"You just told me you loved me for the first time, I think I have a reason to smile," Adam blushed.

Kris leaned forward slightly pecking a kiss on Adam's lips again. Keeping his mouth hovering against Adam s, he eyes lost deep in the transfixing blue ones staring back at him, so full of passion. He whispered, "I love to make you smile."

"Baby," Adam breathed out before snaking his fingers through the soft spiky hair of his, _soul mate?_ and kissing him gently on his full lips.

Kris moaned from inside their embrace.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

Leaning back and looking at Adam's beautiful face up and down, running his fingertip slowly across his lower lip, pausing at the freckle he adored. He broke out a small smile. Looking down, he ran his hand across Adam's t-shirt smoothing out the wrinkles, seeming oddly transfixed in doing so. He bit his lip from the inside of his mouth trying to figure out how to say it.

"I want to have sex," Kris guarded himself for disappointment as he looked up to meet Adam's stare again.

Adam let out a low sigh and looked up at the beautiful man he had just learned was in love with him a few minutes ago. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he ignored them, not caring if one fell or not. Adam wanted Kris to know how special he was to him and if it meant that he had to do something he swore he would never do, and cry in front of another person, it was worth it. He would shed a million tears on an arena packed stage for Kris.

"Are you sure?" Adam whispered, hooking his finger and softly caressing Kris cheek.

Kris leaned forward, closing his eyes and touching Adam's forehead with his own.

"Make love to me," he whispered, his voice cracking in relief of finally saying the four words he had been wanting to say since the first time he had stayed up all night watching Adam sleep in the bed across the room in the idol mansion three years ago.

And with that Adam picked Kris up and blindly carried him into his bedroom, kissing him the whole time. Laying him down on his bed gently, head resting against the pillows, he looked down at Kris. The tears welled up in his eyes again as he climbed on top of him. He wondered how he could have ever gotten so lucky. Never had he felt such completion in his life until this very moment. He was in love. And, for once, was loved back in return.

Both men looked forward to exploring each others bodies for the first time that night.

Kris, couldn't wait to count every freckle on that gorgeous body. He would take his time, wanting to savor every moment, kiss each one individually.

Adam, he couldn't wait to feel the emotions and intensity of his love for this man once he was inside of him. The first time Kris will moan into his ear. The first tear falls from his eye at this thought.

He gasps as Kris pulls him down by the neck into a heartbreakingly passionate kiss.

And with this they begin their first night together as lovers. Wrapped up in a love that both of them never believed would ever be possible to admit.

They would continue this passion for each other another sixty-or-so more years. Through marriage, children, and grandchildren.

They didn't stop looking at each other the same way the entire rest of their lives, that same smile that was only reserved for the two of them.

This was a life lasting love that could never be broken.

Everyone craves unconditional love, and Kris and Adam were two of the lucky ones.


End file.
